


I Danced along the light of day.

by adamparr1sh



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Mild Homophobic Language, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparr1sh/pseuds/adamparr1sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the pynch dance au nobody asked for. <br/>"He was alone for the first few moments, while Adam still tried to understand something, but the moves were actually simpler than the ones they'd practiced the day before. It was sliding and hands reaching up in the air but then Ronan rolled his hips and Adam was completely lost. Not only it hit him right in that moment how attracted he felt to the other boy, but he also realized that he was completely incapable of doing the same twist with his body. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Danced along the light of day.

When Adam first started working in the dance academy, he had felt envious of all those kids who had gotten so easily the chance to dance and express themselves, kids who had the support of their parents during shows, kids who had everything  Adam always wanted but never had. Now, after a couple of weeks, he was eager to learn, so when he had a late shift he observed quietly the last lessons of the day.

It would have been a lie to say that he hadn't noticed the tall boy who taught modern dance from 7 to 8 pm, the way his hips moved and the drops of sweat shining on his shaved head. But Adam lied to himself. A lot.

Almost everyday, the boy - Adam learnt his name was Ronan- stayed longer after the end of the classes to practice. His moves were harmonic, soft and rough at the same time, precise and studied.

He always wore lousy sweatpants, low on his waist, but when he pulled them up to move better Adam could see how toned his legs were; On particular hotter days he took his shirt off, showing his defined abs  and a dark skin. 

Adam noticed him, of course, but to be quite honest he was more interested in his moves and the choreographies he kept practicing. They all looked so perfect and Ronan showed no sign of effort, but Adam knew better. 

After half an hour or so he had to clean the other rooms and leave the upbeat music behind. 

It was a day exactly like every other one of the week, at least Adam thought so. He was observing Ronan much more intensely due to the complex choreography and he was absorbed in the scene ahead of him. So, of course, Ronan noticed.

Suddenly he stopped and turned down the volume of the music. 

"Hey, did you need something?"

Adam's whole face turned bright pink and he instinctively looked down at his feet.

"Oh, no. Sorry I was just- you're really good at dancing."  Much to his surprise Ronan chuckled and pointed his gaze back at the mirror.

"Thank you. I'm Ronan, by the way."

"I'm Adam Parrish, hi. I'm gonna leave now."

"You can stay if you want to. Tell me how this new bit is working out." 

So Adam sat down on a small armchair in the corner of the room and he felt hypnotized by the smooth way Ronan's body followed the melody. Needles to say the routine was amazing so Adam smiled and slowly clapped his hands. 

Looking back he wanted to punch himself in the face, but he was so fascinated by the proud grin the other boy wore that he just blurt it out.

"Can you teach me? I can pay you. Not much, but I can."

"Excuse me?" Now Adam felt a little embarrassed and stupid. How could he ever think this was okay, he was such a  goddamn idiot and-

"I mean, sure. I will gladly do it. When? Also, no money, please. I will do it for fun." He turned just in time to see Adam's face bright up, and it was definitely contagious. 

"Now? I mean, this time? Before I seriously need to start cleaning up this place. Would that be okay for you?"

"I see you're already wearing sweatpants. Drop the mop and get down to the dance floor." He waved his and at his own direction and Adam obliged. 

"So," Ronan talked looking at their reflection in the mirror " what kind of experience do you have?"

"None. My father used to say dancing was for fag-" Adam stop mid sentence. He hated that word, but he had gotten so used to his father answering like that whenever he prayed him to let him take dance classes. Ronan clearly didn't mind the interruption.

"Well you clearly don't agree with him, do you?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry about that."

"Good, not everyone in the industry is gay, you know. I mean, I am but you don't need to worry about that."

"I wasn't worrying." They shared a grin and with that Ronan turned up the music.

"Follow my lead."

 

They started out slowly. Ronan would shout direction at Adam and Adam was pretty good at keeping up. Sometimes, however, he just couldn't get some steps right, so Ronan would stop the music and explain him carefully how to make it work. He was a very good teacher and Adam was a very fast learner.  
“We're going to begin with some classical stuff today, because no matter what people tell you, that is where everything comes from.” Ronan looked very serious about this last statement.  
“Okay, I trust you.”  
“Good. Now, put your feet in a 'v' shape. Just like this” and he showed Adam the way he was supposed to do it, “then put your arms up in a circle. Pretend you're hugging a tree!”.  
“I'm sorry, what?” He was looking at Ronan from the mirror. “Why would I know what hugging a tree looks like?”  
“Use a bit of imagination. Pretend you've hugged a lot of trees, as if in another universe you'd been the ears and the eyes of some kind of forest.”  
“You're weird, sometimes.”  
“Do you want to learn how to dance or not?”  
“Okay, fine.”   
So the minutes passed doing weird things whose name were french, such as _battment tendu, demi pliè, tendu_ in the so called _first position._ It was hard: he had to 'Keep his butt in and his chest out. Head held up high and _smile”_ but Ronan assured him that he was doing a pretty decent job.  
“Time's up, man. I know this lesson was boring, next time we'll do some hips moving.”   
“Oh shit. It's late. Sorry for keeping you here. I'm going to go. Thanks for these lessons, again. Bye.”  
“Yeah, no problem. I'm having fun, you're quite natural. See you tomorrow.”  
Oh, how Adam wished tomorrow would come already.

                                                                                                                                     

  
Apparently it happened, faster than he thought.  
People were starting to leave so Adam rushed to the usual class, where he found Ronan laying on the ground, listening to some loud music and moving just his feet.  
“Happy to know I clean so good you feel free to stand on the floor.” Ronan turned to face him, then rolled to his front.   
“Oh, Adam. Is it already 8? Wow time flies when you're planning a small choreography for you to perform.” He smiled widely and wildly. “You will mess it up, you had too little practice, but you can only improve by making mistakes! Come in.” He realized that, while Ronan had been talking and had proceeded to stand up, he was still at the door frame. So he walked to the middle of the class.   
“So what do I do now?”  
“First, we're gonna listen to the song. I need to know if you can keep up with the beat.”   
The song seemed slow, but the drums kept the pace vivid and energetic. It was the kind of music Adam listened to while he tried to relax, so that was obviously helping him.  
“Can you hear it? 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. Let's begin.” And Ronan began.  
He was alone for the first few moments, while Adam still tried to understand something, but the moves were actually simpler than the ones they'd practiced the day before. It was sliding and hands reaching up in the air but then Ronan rolled his hips and Adam was completely lost. Not only it hit him right in that moment how attracted he felt to the other boy, but he also realized that he was completely incapable of doing the same twist with his body.   
Ronan must have figured the last bit out -or maybe the latter too- because he turned down the volume of the music and he returned his focus to Adam. Only now he was standing beside him, and he had his hands just above Adam's waist.  
“May I?”  
“Go on. I mean, yeah.”  
“Okay, widen your legs and bend your knees a little bit. Now keep control of the upper side of your body and let the other part be lead by my hands.”   
_It is purely didactic, nothing is happening._ Adam kept saying it in his head but he was, in fact, rolling his hips with another boy -who he was very attracted to- significantly close to him.   
But then Ronan let go and he was doing it all by himself. It wasn't actually that impressive, but he figured his block was more mental than physical.   
“Nice work, Adam. Let's continue.”

 

 

 

As the lessons and the days proceeded, Adam noticed that Ronan was getting closer each time. He was subtle, gentle, always asking for his permission when he had to touch him in order to make him absorb a step, and Adam didn't mind at all. Sometimes there was absolutely no reason for Ronan to be holding his arm or his hands, but neither of them was complaining. 

“Since you're so good, today we're going to do something new. Let's try again the routine we did last time, but with a twist. Instead of the mirror, you're going to be facing me and you're gonna dance alone. I think you got it.”   
So Ronan sat in the same chair Adam used to watch him in just a few weeks ago and Adam felt actually really nervous.   
But he did it anyways.  
The music started and as soon as he heard the right note his body started to move: legs, hands, arms, hips. Sure, it was a two minutes song, but in those moments he felt free, though he knew he looked funny from the outside.   
That was probably why, as soon as his routine ended, he started laughing and he heard Ronan's laugh quickly following his, while his hands started clapping.  
“How long have you wanted to just _dance,_ Parrish? It was awesome: I mean your moves still need a lot of work, but you were burning with energy. That is something a dancer always has to have.”

“Yeah, well that's good. I'm planning to become a good dancer, thanks to you. You may have to see me for a lot of time.”  
“That doesn't sound so awful at all.” Ronan was standing up and getting closer to him. Two steps more and they would be dangerously near.   
“You know another thing dancers need to have?” Ronan said, voice low, almost like a whisper.   
“What?”  
“Courage.”  
“That's good, then. 'Cause I'm also starting to believe I should trust my instincts more and try to be braver.”  
“What exactly are your instincts telling you right now?” He was definitely in his personal space, but Adam couldn't be more happy.  
“They're telling me to kiss you. Would that be bad?”  
But Ronan didn't answer with words, he answered with the kiss itself. It was intense and passionate, natural and complicated: it was hands, legs, arms, hips.  
It ended with them, dancing in each other's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa so this is completely ooc and a perfect exemple of why I should never write about dancing. hope you enjoy it anyways. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at www.adamprr1sh.tumblr.com


End file.
